Leere Stein
by Epicurean Eternity
Summary: A tale about two girls on who work as maids for the Benningtons and discover hidden secrets of elves and goblins, and other magical creatures


Leere Stein

Chapter I

"The evil demon seductress called to the sailors. Hearing the beautiful call the men headed for the island of the damned. Their minds filled with lustful thoughts. Before they knew what had happened their ship's hull was torn open from jagged rocks in the depths. They either drowned or were eaten alive by the devilish sirens." The old woman cackled at the sight of the two girls frightened faces. " You children today are scared of everything." She said still laughing.

"Thats not true!" The eldest girl protested. "You may have gave poor Rina a fright, but not I."

"I was not scared, Emmy." Rina said with a simple little voice.

"Now don't you two worry your heads. The master's sons are more frightful than any siren." She laughed again. "Those three are rotten to the core if ye' ask me. Doing whatever they like, and to whom ever they like. Mark my words girls, imaginary creatures are the least of your worries." The old woman said fanning her self as if it were boiling hot outside.

The two girls stared out the windows of the carriage watching the country side. The mountains swallowed up the valley where the two were to live. Though you would never know there was an estate there. The trees of the forest covered every inch. It was very beautiful, the two had never seen anything like that. They started up a pebble stone drive that led to the enchanting manor. The carriage stopped at the side door were they were to enter the manor. Crawling out of the carriage the girls stopped to stare with amazement.

"Hurry along you two." The old woman said ushering them into the door. "Now you will need to change into your uniform." She helped the girls into their maid outfit. Which was a dark crimson with a white apron. "Let me look at ya both. Ah good, you are ready to meet the Masters." She led them to a large dinning room where the family were eating she motioned for them to stand with the other three maids, as she explained things to the head butler. The girls watched as he leaned down with a grace the girls had never seen before, and whispered into a large man at the head of the table.

Rina looked at the three boys at the table. Their faces showed no emotion. They were almost like living statues. The woman that sat on the other side of the boys was just as stern, not even a glance at the two new arrivals. The dinning hall was a grand one indeed. Paintings galore, as well as pottery. She let out a gasp as her eyes traveled to the ceiling. It portrayed a beautiful woman with wings of gold and silver, and a ugly monster offering the woman flowers. She looked down and everyone was staring at her. She realized she had made a loud noise, and lowered her head. The old woman once again ushered them into another room, where they waited for what seemed like hours.

"Now lets have a look at them." The large man said bursting into the room followed by the three sons and wife. He studied the girls as if they were thing for auction. He stopped at Emmy and lifted her head. Emmy was a beautiful girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. Her skin was fair and not a blemish in sight. She was tall for her age being only a girl of seventeen years. "Very Nice." Then his gaze went to Rina. She was short, but her beauty more than made up for it. Her hair was a black as night and skin was slightly tanned. Her eyes were a fierce green that could penetrate the soul. "You two are not sisters?" As his gaze went back to Emmy.

"No sir, we are not." Emmy said trying not to look him in the eye.

"This one." He said pointing at Rina. "She look apart of the exotic lot. Much too tanned for her own good. Where is she from?"

"We do not know sir. They say she was found at the docks in the city near the cost." Replied the old woman.

"Found?" His brow raised. "So no doubt the pitiful orphan of a sailor's whore. Well since you are accustomed to being alone you can work in the west wing. Best keep her out of sight if we were to ever have a guest. They might think we shelter heathens. You, Emily was it? You shall work as a maid to the boys rooms, and my wife." Emily caught the look the the three young men. Smiles crossed each of their faces. "Now show them to their quarters."

The two girls settled into their new lives. Though sometimes they are tortured by the three boys. They were named Thomas, Jonathan, and Walter Bennington. They would make Emmy do chores that did not become a lady. Thomas the elder of the three at nineteen would flirt with the girl as much as he could to try and bed her. She refused every time though. The two girls were sent in the forest by the Mistress of the home to collect flowers for her table even though it had a fresh bouquet there already. They ventured far into the forest close to the mountains searching for any signs of flowers.

"Emmy I think we were sent on a wild goose chase." Rina protested. "Well since it is a chance to get out of the horrible place why don't we explore?" The two went to the base of the mountain followed what seemed to be a path well traveled. "Lets see where this leads us."

"Alright." Emmy smiled. "You don't act like a girl of sixteen." She laughed.

"And you act much better?" Rina questioned.

"Of course I am a lady." She mimicked the Mrs. Bennington. They reached a cave like place and Emmy stopped in her tracks. Rina who did not mind dark places continued to enter. "Rina! Don't go in."

"Don't be scared." Rina walked back to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her. "I'll protect you. With my trusty sword." She grabbed a stick from the ground.

"But how can we see where we are going. For all we know we could fall into a bottomless pit." Emmy said with a frightened voice.

"Then I shall make this sword into a torch." She took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around the stick and took two rocks and tried to make a spark. After trying for about a minute or so she started to get frustrated. "Bloody Light!" The stick flared up. "See I could do it." She smiled. They walked further down the cave and came to a pool of bright blue water that seemed to glow. They peered into the water and saw nothing but their reflection. "I wonder what is under it."

"Under it?" Emmy looked at her as if she was daft.

"Yes, under it to make it glow like that."

"What makes you think there is something under and not in it?"

"Because it does not look like it has a bottom like a normal pool." Rina peered into the water and suddenly what looked like a hand formed from the water and grabbed both the girls and dragged them under.

Chapter II

Rina woke to find Emmy shaking with fright. She sat up to look at her surroundings. She could see lights from below and she peered over the ledge of the platform they were on. Buildings, houses, trees of silver and gold, blue lights that seemed to be fire glowed from the lamps. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever witnessed. Rina started to head down to have a closer look. Emmy was not going to budge from that spot. She left her their to fulfill her desire to know more about their new surroundings. She looked into a window of the first house and found creatures she never thought to be real. They were ugly, and frightful to be sure, but Rina sensed nothing to be afraid of. They were beings of different sizes and shapes. They looked part animal, and she knew what she had found. Goblins! She thought to herself, but they were sleeping. The whole town looked deserted. She crept silently as to not wake them. She made her way around looking at the different shops. She found an entrance to what looked like a palace full of sleeping guards. She walked right on past them not one even disturbed by her presence. The palace looked extraordinary. Very elegant and paintings of the most beautiful scenes. She found her self in a ballroom and sleeping dancers. They were not moving, but leaned next to each other sleeping. It must be some sort of sleeping spell. She thought. Making her way around looking at the exquisite clothes they all wore.

In a chair no a throne was the king, she thought. His boots black pants and blue coat were made from the finest fabric. His skin was light gray, the hair that was tied back looked a pale blond. He did not resemble the others. He almost looked human except his face did not look quite right. Rina almost found him handsome, even though no other person she had known would think so. She walked closer feeling drawn the the man. She wanted to see what his hair felt like and skin. She touched the loose bit of hair that fell in font of his face, her hand moved to his cheek it was cold to the touch. She was completely mesmerized by him. She turned around to see what he would have seen. All the dancers would be dancing the large clock in the back wall showed it almost to be night time. She had been wondering around for hours. The clock struck seven with a loud gong that scared her so much she sat in the lap of the goblin she had admired. This time he was not cold, but warm and she could feel his chest start to heave. She turned her head around to face him, and two eyes of green and blue stared at her and before she could jump up his arms were around her holding her in place. She looked back too the room. The dancers were waking looking around as if they knew not where they were. Then all their eyes were on her like a lamb roasting on a spit.

"Welcome to Leere Stein, my dear." He said with a smile that showed his pointed teeth. "Now we should give thanks to our new savior." He yelled at the dancers. They bowed like you would see the people bow to royalty. Rina stared out over the crowd then remembered Emmy sitting all alone. She wanted to go look for her, but the arms that were around her were so warm and comforting. She had never felt this kind of affection from anyone other than Emmy. She turned her head and glanced up at the man.

"I need to search for my friend. She maybe very scared and lonely." Rina said in a voice that was ever so soft and sweet.

"Where and who is this friend of yours?" The man said using a soft but deep voice.

"I left her on the platform under the blue pool."

"The blue pool?" He said with a look of astonishment. "Just how did you get here my dear? You must tell me all about it, and what clan you and your friend are from." He waived over what seemed like a guard. His legs were long and thin, his arms looked almost as long as his legs. His body was short and his head was just was big as his body. He had red and yellow eyes, one might mistake him for a large spider. "Wuub tur zunaida daor csa fiiw." He said to the guard, and without a sound the guard was gone. "Now my dear, lets go somewhere and chat. Your friend will be joining us soon." He helped Rina to her feet and stood up himself. He looked out over the dancers. "Keznezzak." They all began to leave. He offered his hand to Rina and without hesitation she took it.

He led her to what looked like a library. Rina had often wandered into the Bennington's library and read there for hours. The room was dimly lit only the fire in the fireplace provided light. "You are not like most human women. Most would be appalled holding the hand of a goblin, and a goblin man at that." Rina looked down and realized she was holding his hand tightly. She quickly let it go and put her hands behind her back. He began to laugh she found his laugh very soothing.

"So you really are a goblin?" She asked with excitement in her eyes. "I would have never dreamed that goblins really existed. I'm so glad." She said without thinking and she quickly brought her hand up to her mouth to silence herself.

"Glad, is not really something someone says after meeting me. You really are a strange girl." He sat in a large green chair. "Please sit" He offered the chair across from him. "Tell me how you got here."

"Well, Emmy and I were sent out to go get fresh flowers for the Misses, but there were no flowers to be found so we decided to explore the mountain. We followed a little path that led to the cave where we found the blue pool. I couldn't help but look at it was very beautiful. Then it formed into a hand and pulled us under. Are you the King?" She asked catching her breath.

"What you told me is very interesting, and yes I am the King and this is my kingdom throughout these mountains." He said not taking his eyes off the girl. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, so I think. I can't really remember anything from my life before they found me wandering around the city near the coast. I'm not very sure what my real name is." Trying to remember as she stared off into the fire.

"Ah, I do apologize for not making an introduction. I am Gurc."

"My name is"

"Rina! I'm so glad you are safe. Were you hurt? I was so terrified. These evil creatures captured me and brought me to this awful place." Emmy cried running towards Rina. Rina held Emmy and tried to console her.

"Ah you must be the friend." Gurc said with a smile as Emmy's face turned even more pale. "Welcome to my kingdom of Leere Stein." His gaze went back to Rina. "That is a more normal reaction."

"Rina? Rina we must leave. If we don't return soon we may be scolded!" Emmy said trying to keep her eyes off of Gurc. "Please Rina we must go now." Her tears of fear poured heavily. Gurc watching with fascination.

"We will be scolded anyways for not bringing back the flowers." Rina said still trying to console her friend.

"Scolding? Now we would not want two beautiful girls to be scolded. I shall send you back with your flowers." He said with a smile. "Will see to it you arrive home and safe. You two are very special girls. Come." He stood up from his chair and offered his hand to Rina once more. Rina ready to reach out for his hand, but was stopped by Emmy. Rina looked at Emmy she was shaking her head no. "A very cautious friend you are. Always nice to have a friend that cares. Follow me."

They followed him to what looked like a stable with most magnificent horses. Inside the stable was a young man who was very handsome. Emmy was not able to take her eyes off the the young man. His hair was just as blond has hers, eyes were bright blue. He was built like a warrior. Gurc noticed Emmy's infatuation with the young man.

"Elves are wonderful creatures to look at, too bad they can't play chess that well." Gurc laughed. "Isnt that right Adonis?" He nudged the man.

"Just you wait the next time we play I will win and the stakes will be even higher. I'll have you working in my stable." Adonis looked over at Emmy. He noticed her staring and him and she quickly hid her face. "Who is that?" He asked Gurc.

"That would be my little Rina's friend, and the one you will be helping me take home." Gurc whispered in his ear. "Now lets get the horses ready. You girls pick which horse you want to ride."

Rina looked over the horses very carefully. Some were beautiful but they did not look like they could make a long trip so did not want to trouble them to carry two people. She stopped at a large black horse whose legs looked very stout enough to carrying two. He was not the most beautiful horse, but he looked strong and swift. "I pick him." Gurc walked close behind her.

"Excellent choice. You picked my horse. He may not be as handsome as the others, but he is the strongest and fastest. You have a good eye. And which horse did your dear friend pick?" Emmy was already saddled with the young elf man holding the reigns sitting behind her. "Haha. A very good choice too my dear. You picked his pretty pony." Gurc placed a saddle on the horse. Gurc was much taller than Rina, if the two were to stand side by side she would only make it to his chest. He picked Rina up and placed her on the horse with ease and mounted behind her. "Lets be off."

They rode around a dark cave until they came upon the moon lite exit. Rina leaned back resting herself against Gurc. Emmy did the same with Adonis. Both girls felt very safe in the arms of their riding companion. They made their way to the rear of the manor. Both men dismounted and helped the girls down.

"Thank you for taking us back." Rina said to the men. "Oh Emmy, we forgot the flowers."

"Don't worry." Adonis said. He knelt down to the ground and placed his hand over a small weed. He mumbled some words and a large plant with flowers all over it bloomed before their eyes. He picked off a white lily from the plant and placed it in Emmy's hair. Rina smiled as she watched Emmy's face turn bright red. The girls plucked a beautiful bouquet, and returned to the manor. "Gurc, I think I have found her."

"As have I." Gurc replied and the two men rode off.

Chapter III

Inside the manor the two were scolded by the old cook, and were sent to bed. They each lay in the bed thinking of what all they had witnessed. "Oh Rina, you must have been so jealous of me. I can't believe you had to ride back with that monster."

"I really didn't mind. He seems very gentle." Rina replied staring off into the ceiling

"Rina! You like him. I can not believe. You like a monster! I did find Adonis very handsome though. I wish that I could see him again. He seemed so familiar, like I had known him." She looked over at Rina who was not paying any attention. "I will not let that monster take you from me. I will do whatever I have to."

"Lets go play in the forest tomorrow. The Masters will not be at home tomorrow." Rina said still looking off into nowhere.

"Yes lets do."

The next day Rina and Emmy found themselves near a beautiful creak. They played in the creak holding up their dresses so as not to get them wet. They made themselves a small campfire to get warm. They heard something rustling in the bushes behind them. Three small faces were staring out at them. They came forward and they were nothing more than children. Two of which were goblin and one they guess was elf. Rina held out her hand and offered them to join her. The children looked at each other and ran to join. The elf child was a little girl and she had Emmy braid her hair. The other two were both goblins one girl and one boy. Rina taught them how to play marbles.

"Rina you should sing for them. All kids love to hear you sing. I know I still do. Please" Emmy said with wide eyes almost begging.

"Very well." Rina started to sing and her voice was far more beautiful than any of the children had heard. It was as if they could see what she was singing, and they could. They could see very clearly the words that came from her mouth and what she described. Though Emmy could not understand a word. It was a song that Rina often sang to her. It was in a language that she had never heard, but the pictures that formed in her head let her know what it was about. It was a woman calling to someone she loved to return to her. She kept waiting for the person she loved to return until the day she died. It caused Emmy to cry each time.

In the distance Gurc was surveying his troupes, and the sound of an angel entered his ears, and the ears of his men. It was powerful enough to enter his kingdom, he knew he must find out where it was coming from. He rode out on his horse in search for this angel. When he was close enough to walk to the voice. He could not believe what he saw. Rina did not even notice his coming closer to them. The children where sleeping, and Emmy joined them. Rina noticing that everyone was sleeping around her stopped her song. Then she sang a song that only for her ears, though she was not the only one to hear it. She was singing to the one who stole her heart. She did not realize this her self. Gurc remained silent to listen to the voice of this sweet girl. This was a voice a voice that could capture the heart of anyone. He moved forward to show himself in the light of the campfire. Rina looked up to see him next to her. He was dressed in casual attire. A black loose shirt, black pants and black boots. Her heart began to beat at an alarming rate, her palms were sweating. He held out his hand again to her and once again she went to reach for it. A noise arose from the distance. It was two of the Bennington boys. Gurc gathered the children in his arms and headed toward the mountain.

"Oye, Tom. There is your blond asleep on the ground, near the dark one." Jonathan said pointing at her. Thomas made is way to the sleeping Emmy. "So was that you singing little tramp." Jonathan said pulling Rina's hair.

"Leave her alone!" Rina yelled at Thomas. Emmy woke from her slumber to see Rina slapped by Jonathan, and Thomas moving toward her. "I said leave her alone!" She yelled once again.

"Shut your mouth. I will teach you to talk back to your masters." He pulled her closer to him. "I'll let you watch your friend be ravaged by my brother." Rina's eyes widened with rage. "You have a nice face as well. I'll have a go at you when Tom is finished." Emmy struggled to get away and passed out from fear. "Oh look Tom you made the maid faint. That wont stop you will it?" Thomas started to lift up Emmy's dress.

Rina let out a scream worse than a banshee. The two boys looked at her with blank faces. They did not know what they had just heard. "Get away from her." Thomas did what he was told. "You two leave this place now!" They ran as fast as they could to the manor. Rina woke Emmy up and helped her up. They too made their way back to the manor.

A soon as they entered the door Mrs. Bennington slapped both the girls. "You two how could you do this to your Masters. We took you in, gave you food and clothing. And this is how you repay our kindness, by bullying my kind boys. Twenty lashes for each of you!"

"No Ma'am, it was only I. Emily had nothing to do with it." Rina protested.

"Very well you take on her lashes as well. Face the wall!" Rina turned around, and Mrs. Bennington delivered the first blow. Rina made no noise and did not even utter a cry of pain. It made Mrs. Bennington fill with rage and did not even bother to count the lashes going well over forty.

"Misses I think its time for tea." The old cook stopped her. Feeling Rina may not last much longer.

"Very well." She said with anger she left the room.

Rina fell to the floor. The blood covered her back, any more and she would have lost too much blood. "Rina you stupid girl. When the Misses strikes you cry out!" The old cook said yelling with concern.

"I would rather not give her the satisfaction." Rina protested with agony. Emmy and the cook carried her to her room. Emmy watched over her, tending to the wounds.

"I best go fetch a doctor." The old cook said and left the room. About thirty minutes later the old cook returned. "Rina you are one lucky girl. I ran into a doctor on the way to town otherwise it would have taken at least a day." Emmy looked at the doctor. It was Adonis! He placed a finger over his lips so that Emmy would not give him away. He looked at the injured Rina and gave out a gasp. "Her own fault for not making a sound as she was receiving her punishment."

"Thank you for showing me this girl. I will make sure she gets the proper care she needs. I will only need one helper." He said looking at Emmy.

"You are quite right. Make sure you don't tell the Misses about this." She said closing the door.

"How did this happen?" He asked as he reached into his satchel, pulling out some powder. "This should stop the bleeding."

"The Bennington boys said that she was bullying them, but she saved me from them. She took all the punishment herself. I just stood there watching with horror. I should have stopped her." Emmy began to cry.

"It's not your fault. This punishment was not deserved. He certainly picked a strong girl." He looked up at Emmy. "I need some clean water to wash the rest of the blood off." Emmy ran off to get some fresh water. Adonis took out a small needle and thread.

"Thank you." Rina whispered. He looked at her painfully. "Emmy is not good at handling things like blood, or pain."

"Don't thank me just yet." He took off his belt. "Bite down on this." She did what she was told. He began to stitch up the larger wounds. Rina did not even give out a whimper as he pulled the thread through her skin. He had finished as soon as Emmy returned with the water. "Thank you, my dear." He said as she handed him the bowl.

"Is she going to be okay?" Emmy asked while he applied cloth to the wounds. He nodded to her. Emmy let out a sigh of relief.

"She is good enough to travel, as long as fever does not set in." He stood up. "You will need to come too." He took her hand and led her outside.

"What do you mean travel? Where are we going?" She let his hand go.

"I'm taking you with me, and Rina to Gurc." He said trying not to be loud.

"I will not let him have her. We are staying here! He needs to stay away from Rina. I'm sorry, but we can not go." She left him where he was and went to check on her friend.

"I'm afraid neither of you have a choice in the matter." He walked off into the shadows.

Chapter IV

It took months for Rina to heal properly. Rina and Emmy carried on their daily chores like good little maids. At night Rina would hesitate to show Emmy the scars. So she would always be the first to bed. She found herself thinking every night about Gurc and the things she had seen, but mainly her thoughts were of Gurc. She wondered what would have happened if the boys never interrupted them. Would she have had her first kiss, and from a Goblin King? All of these thoughts filled her mind while she waited for Emmy to come to bed.

"Miss Rina!" The old Cook yelled as she opened her door. "They sold Miss Emmy! She going to be taken away tomorrow." Rina rose up from her bed. Her eyes once again filled with rage. The old cook quickly moved out of her way frightened by her eyes.

Rina walked out the door in her night gown her feet looked as if they were barley touching the ground as she walked. The wind seemed to blow her hair but there was no draft until she walked near something. She began to sing to her hearts content. The song was not as calm as she had previously sang it sounded of war. Her voice rang throughout the house instilling fear into the hearts of those who caught it in their ears. They would pass out as soon as they heard it. She made it to the room that contained the Bennington's, the man who was to purchase Emmy and Emmy herself who was asleep on the couch.

"Rina what are you doing in here!" Protested Mrs. Bennington. "Leave girl or you will receive a far greater beating than your last!"

Rina gave her a look of amusement and Mrs. Bennington took a seat all of her words were gone. She could no longer speak. Mr. Bennington made a motion for his sons to stop her. The three boys made their way over hand attacked Rina. Punching and kicking her till she was down on the ground.

"That's enough boys. Mr. Filtcher would like to take one more on the house?" Mr. Bennington said as he smiled with greed.

"She seems to be quite lovely, though does she require constant beating?" He said with a devilish grin.

"Oh yes. You might enjoy breaking that wild whore."

"I'll take them both." Mr. Filtcher said. "Please carry the sleeping one and I'll take this one."

"Do not touch me or Emmy!" Rina said in a stern voice that seemed to echo throughout the room.

"Come dear, I am your new master. I have paid well." He placed his on her hair as if to pull her up. Just as he was ready to pull a flash of blinding light came from nowhere and he backed up away from her.

As soon as the light began to dim. Everyone saw Rina floating in the air. Wings coming from her back, they were black as night except for the very ends where was white as that of a pure white rose. She sang a song that was even more than the one of battle. This one entailed death. Everyone in the room, but Emmy was lifted from the ground and was choking.

"Rina!" A voice called out to her from behind. It was a voice she recognized. She dropped everyone and they were gasping for air. She turned in the air to face Gurc. "Come to me." He held out his hand and she laid her hand in his and fell into his arms. Her wings disappeared and she fainted. Gurc could see the scars from the tears in the back of her gown. Behind him stood Adonis who was dressed like an ancient warrior. "So may I ask what is going on here?" Gurc looked at the people in the room. They were frightened even more by his appearance than they were of Rina. "How dare you treat my bride as if she was a slave. My revenge will be far worse than what you may have a experienced. For a goblin always loves a good revenge." He grinned. "Adonis you better take care of your woman." Adonis picked up Emmy very gently. She was drunk with a sleeping potion. Gurc laid Rina on the couch that the once sleeping Emmy slept. "Fall in!" He yelled and seven large goblins entered the room. They each grabbed a person holding them still. "Who here looks like a good liar?"

"This one looks very good at lying, sir." The goblin that looked like the spider said holding Jonathan still.

"You are right, Grendel." Gurc said walking toward Jonathan. He stepped on his foot and Jonathan gave out a cry. Before he could close his mouth Gurc had caught his tongue. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vile with a black liquid. He poured it down Jonathan's throat. "That should do it. Now I am going to ask you a few questions. What is going on in here?"

"We were going to sell the girls." Jonathan shut his mouth as quick as he could. Gurc laughed mercilessly.

"I gave you a drink of truth and obedience. You will have to answer all that I ask. So you were going to sell my bride and her friend?" Jonathan nodded. "Did you harm my Rina?" He nodded once more. Gurc's grin had gone from his face. "How did she get the scars on her back?" Jonathan looked at his mother.

"My mother gave her beating with the whip." He said as his eyes were tearing up. He did not want to be asked any more questions.

"And what was the beating for?"

"We told mother that she had bullied us." He said crying. "Don't hurt me please." He begged.

"You boys were bullied by a tiny girl?" He said pointing at the sleeping Rina. "Are you sure you are not a female your self? Where we are from our women are precious. They are our mothers."

"She could have killed us just now! She is a monster just like you!" Mrs. Bennington called out.

"Ah, thank you Mrs. Bennington for you lovely input. I have decided on my revenge. Since your lovely boys here are cowards they will be stripped them of their manhood." He said with his grin returning. "Though you will still look as you do now only a few things will change. Such ugly daughters you will have. Not even a goblin will want them." Each goblin that held a boy took out a vile from their pockets and forced them to drink it. Then moved away from them. Gurc took Rina in his arms again and carried her out of the room and the other goblins followed.

Chapter V

Rina awoke with Emmy by her side asleep. She sat up and looked around the room. It was brightly colored in greens and blues. She did not know where she was. She got up quietly so as not to wake Emmy. She opened a closet that contained the most beautiful gowns she had ever seen. She grabbed on that was yellow that faded to blue at the bottom. It was like nothing she had ever seen. It wouldn't hurt to try in on. She thought to herself. As she pulled off her night gown something caught her eye in the mirror. Her scars had vanished. She slipped the gown on, and opened the door to go out. She looked down both ways of the hall. No one in sight. She walked down darker hallway and found herself at door that was partly opened. She could hear someone rustling around trying to find something. She opened the door a little more to see who it was and as she was about to look inside the door swung open and Gurc stood before her. It looked as if he had not slept in days. He looked relieved to see her standing in front of him. She felt her heart race once more. The two stood there silent for about a minute.

"Rina I am glad to see you are finally awake. You had us all worried for you." He ran a hand over his beige colored hair as if he was nervous. "You look very lovely. I am glad the gowns fit you."

"These are for me?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, of course." He answered back in his soft deep voice. "I had them made just for you."

"Rina?" They heard Emmy calling for her.

"Come lets not let Emily worry about you." He held out his hand to her again. She placed her within his and blushed bright red. He led her back to where Emmy was searching. He carried a book in his other hand.

"Rina!" Emmy yelled and came up to hug her as if she has not seen her in forever. "I'm so glad you are alright."

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked both of them.

"About two weeks now." Gurc interrupted. "I'm glad you came back to us."

"Rina a lot has happened while you slept! I have so much to tell you. Come this way." Emmy led her to a garden full of the silver trees she loved. They sat there for a while just admiring the dark garden. "Rina, I'm going to be married." She smiled at Rina.

"To who?" Rina asked with excitement.

"Adonis, You remember the handsome man who took us home. Thats not it. I am also an elf! Can you believe it. Oh and Adonis is the king of the elves. I will be his wife!"

"Oh Emmy I am happy for you. I can't believe you are an elf. Can you do magic? I wish that I could." She said looking down at the ground.

"Rina will you sing me a song like you used to?" Emmy laid her head in Rina's lap.

"Sure." Rina replied quietly. Rina sang a song that echoed throughout the kingdom. The hearts of people were calmed by the soothing sound. Rina stroked Emmy's hair as she sang. Seeing Emmy's calm face made her more relaxed. She sang from her heart as she always did. Her wings from before appeared from nowhere, but she did not realize. She was focused on the song that was pouring from her lips.

"Rina, he cares for you very deeply. I'm sorry I tried to keep you from him." Emmy said as she listened to her. Rina stopped singing.

"Who does?" Rina questioned.

"Gurc. He loves you. I can tell. You love him. I can also tell. Your songs always become more lovely after meeting him. When I close my eyes while listening I can picture you running down a long dark tunnel and he is at the end. You loved him from the first time you saw him didn't you?" She sat up and noticed the large wings that bloomed from behind Rina. They were completely white now, but only the ends were black. "Rina..." She said with amazement.

"I do love him." She replied with a smile. "But I am not special like you to be able to marry such an important man." Her eyes down cast on the ground once again.

"Rina you are far more special than I." Emmy stood up and led her to the fountain in the middle of the garden. "See for yourself." Rina peered into the pool and noticed the wings that appeared from behind. She stared for a while. "Though I must say you do have a rather odd taste in men." Emmy looked behind to see Gurc standing there dressed in very nice clothing like the first time they met. "Rina, go tell him what you told me." She whispered. Rina looked back and saw him standing there. Emmy left the two alone.

"I may not be the most handsome of men, a goblin rarely is. I do care very dearly for you, and I would like to take you as my wife." He walked closer to her. He raised a hand to her cheek, and her hand came to touch his as he caressed her face. "I should have captured you the first time I saw you."

"I don't think a girl like me is good enough to be with you." She replied.

"Rina, you are worth more than all the gold in this kingdom. Besides you need someone with power like mine to help keep yours in check. My little siren." He smiled.

"Siren? Like the evil creatures in the stories?" She looked at him wanting to know more.

"Don't believe any stores you hear from humans my dear. They always fear what they do not understand. Sirens where considered one of the highest ranked of all magical creatures. Though they were thought to be extincted. You may be the last of your kind. Your memories may be gone, but your heart remembers it all."

Rina looked at Gurc trying to take in all that she has heard. Before she could think the words slipped from her lips on their own. "I will be glad to be your wife." Gurc leaned down and kissed her forehead and then her nose, each cheek, and finally he kissed her lips. He picked her up and carried her to a small room in the palace.

"Today we wed!" He stated as he sat her down in a chair.

"Today?" She asked.

"Yes! No need to wait." He looked at her confused face. "The wedding of the king is a very frightful thing compared to ones you may have seen. Though you need not do anything. No speaking and you will be guided the whole way. It is very traditional. Goblins as you may have heard usually steal their wives. Certain precautions are taken so as not to let her escape. You must be silenced first of all. You are the first siren to be a part of our large family. Take a sip of this he said as he handed her and old cup." She took a sip and felt her voice fade away. "Don't worry it is it wont last forever." He pulled a large chain and three small goblin women took her to a wash room. "I will be waiting my dear."

They scrubbed her clean and tried not to damage her wings that seemed not to disappear as they did before. She felt her lips where she had been kissed. It was still warm to the touch. They handed her some under clothes to put on which was very revealing. They had her put on a very simple top and skirt made of large leaves. The three women were very please with themselves. They each spoke in a language she did not understand. Her hair was decorated with flowers and ribbons. She looked like she lived in the jungle. Her wings made her think of angels. She looked down at her fingers. Her nails seemed to be much longer than they were before._ Talons._ She thought as she remembered seeing pictures of sirens in the books she had read at the Bennington's. She was ushered into another room where her hands and feet were shackled and chained to four guards that looked ready for battle. She walked into a room. She suddenly had a memory of her standing in the middle of the roman Colosseum. She quickly came back to reality as the guards pulled on the chains gently. She began walking though her feet did not touch the ground, but no one seemed to notice. She saw Gurc standing near a stone slab at the other end of the stadium. Between her and him were two large stones they were throwing electricity back and forth between the two of them. The guards unchained her and stood back. She was supposed to walk through these two stones. She would defiantly be shocked to death. Gurc stern face gave her confidence and she walked forward. She walked through and came out unscathed. The crowed cheered as if she had just defeated an enemy. She looked down at herself the electricity was all around her like it was protecting her from harm. Gurc's face did not even give off comfort. He picked her up and laid her down on the slab. He placed five small stones on her, one on each foot and hand, and one on her forehead. She could not move at all it was like she was being held down. He grabbed a large white sword that seemed to glow like the blue pool did. He stood over her his face still showed no emotions at all he raised the sword and she started to scream inside as he quickly brought the sword down. She felt a slight tingle and she opened one eye and saw that the electricity around her was eating the sword and formed a white moth in the middle of her chest its wings fluttered for a minute or so and it laid flat on her and sinked into her skin. It looked as if it was a part of her own skin. Gurc removed the stones from her and held out his hand to her. She took it with out hesitation. The crowd once again cheered like they had just won a major battle. Gurc looked at her his emotionless face looked at her with fascination. He pulled her close and gave her a kiss, and as they kissed she felt her voice return to her. She held on tight to him he looked up and stopped kissing her wings had turned to gold and silver.

"Lets go my wife." He led her back to the small room once again. "You may change if you like. If you like you may sleep in here for the night. Most of the kings wives did." He watched as she struggled to take the ribbons and flowers out of her hair. He helped her very carefully so as not to hurt her. He sat next to her and watcher her as she touched the white moth on her chest. "It is a charm to protect you and to keep your powers under control." He stood up and started to head out the door. Rina quickly got up and tugged on his shirt.

"Wait." Her voice louder than normal. "I want to go with you." She said very quietly as she rested her head against his back. He picked her up and carried her to their room. He let her stand on the ground of the room. He could tell she was very nervous. He closed the door and walked towards her. He placed his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "When I first met you, you called me your savior. Why?"

"That day that I met you was the ceremony to find my bride. Everyone is put to sleep so that they can catch a glimpse of what you were to look like. I could see only your raven hair in my dreams. You know it was very surprising to wake up and find you already in my lap." He said with a smile. "Not only did I not have to go and search for you and your black hair, but you found me. Made my job quite easy." He watched as she blushed with a smile.

He led her to the bed and he sat on the edge. She was able to look at him with out having to look up. She reached out to touch his hair she twirled it within her fingers. His arms pulled her closer to him. He kissed her bare stomach very gently. Her wings disappeared once again. He unhooked the top that she wore and gently removed it. He looked at her embarrassed face and lifted her hand to kiss it. He removed his frock coat and shirt. Rina could see he was very much like a man though his skin was a light gray. He removed both her skirt and under garments to reveal the rest of her body. He turned her around and sat her in his lap and put his arms around her like he did when they first met. He kissed her neck gently and moved his hands up to her breast to caress them. She let out a small cry of pleasure she had never felt before. Embarrassed by the noise she made she blushed bright red. His hands moved lower to her most sensitive area. She cried out more from this new sensation, her body was very hot and she dripping with pleasure. He laid her down on the bed and removed the rest of his clothing. Her shivering body under his own made his arousal even greater. He kissed her lustfully and spread her legs with his own. The large hands roamed her body and she could feel him on her inner thigh. He slowly moved between her legs inching deeper and deeper inside her. She cried out louder in what seemed to be a beautiful song of pain and pleasure.

Chapter VI

She woke with Gurc's arms around her, blushing remembering what happened the night before. "Good morning my little siren. How are you feeling?" He asked with a smile on his face. She blushed even more and buried her face in his chest. "Was it that good?" He chuckled. "We should get up, we have a wedding to attend tonight."

"Emmy! It's about time. A year long engagement is really too long." She sat up and the blanket that covered her chest fell down. She quickly picked it up to cover herself. "When do leave?" She said excitedly.

"As fast as we can get ready." He smiled.

She dressed herself as quickly as she could. Putting on a blue and silver gown that flowed as if it was enchanted by the wind. The little goblin women brought her many rings and bracelets of silver and gold. They had placed bangles and bracelets all over her. She slipped on a pair of blue shoes and went to meet Gurc. He was dressed very fashionably a decorative frock to match her dress. They walked to a beautifully decorated carriage that was driven by the goblins that looked more human. Gurc helped Rina into the carriage and followed her in.

"Where is the Elven kingdom?" Rina asked looking out the window.

"The next forest over." He said as he pulled the curtain back over the window. "We are nearing a human village." She sat back and felt the carriage stop. "Hsj soga ha zcufak?" Gurc called to the driver.

"O craa ez ed csa hoj." Replied one of the drivers. "E hew ranuga ec."

"There seems to be a tree in the road. They will move it out of the way." Gurc told Rina so that she is not confused. "You will learn the language soon my dear." He assured her.

"E waord xiep." She replied with a smile. Gurc looked at her once again she amazes him.

"Yes, you do learn quickly." He laughed. "It should not take them this long. I will go check on them." He put on a long robe with a hood and gloves. "Wait in here." Rina waited there for about five minutes and he still had not returned. She started to get nervous and the carriage began to move without him. It was going way to fast for it to be goblin drivers. She tried to open one of the doors, but it would not budge.

After traveling for about an hour the carriage finally stopped. Rina looked outside the window and saw something large fall from the roof and something else carry it into a house. It came back for two more large objects. The place looked dark and deary, but she could finally open the door. She peered into the window of the house and saw a creature that had a hunchback and a man standing near him. He wore a long white coat and spectacles. He was human no doubt, but how was he able to over power Gurc and the others. She thought to herself. She kept looking into the house not noticing the hunchback had disappeared from sight. Two arms grabbed her from behind and she let out a loud scream, the man in the white coat came out to have a look.

"What have we hear?" He looked at her strange outfit and jewelry. "Did you come from that carriage as well?" Rina did not answer. "Bring her inside." The hunchback sat her in a tattered chair and held her down by the shoulder. "So, why are you traveling with a lot of monsters?" She still gave not a sound. "Still silent I see." He went over to one of the large black sacks and unzipped it. Inside laid one of the goblin drivers, He went and unzipped the other two the last one contained Gurc. He was not moving. She tried to get up, but the hunchback held her in place. "Ah so you know this one? Such a beautiful girl as you should not be traveling around with monsters. So I will ask once more, why are you traveling with monsters?" Rina held her chin high and still let not a word escape her mouth. The man came closer to her and slapped her face. "Child, I can kill you if I like, but it would seem such a waste of a beauty like yourself. If you do not speak I will kill each of your monsters starting with the fancy dressed one."

"Why did you attack us, and how did you over power Gurc?" She asked in a calm voice.

"Ah well you see my hunchback friend here is used to be one of the most powerful creatures, I just did a few alterations on him." He laughed. "He even killed the rest of his kind. Though it would have been nice to have captured that princess alive. It would have been great to have the power of the queen. Male sirens are now where near as powerful as the females." Rina peered up at the hunchback. He looked as if his heart was breaking to her. Rina felt the moth on her chest flutter a bit, it was working hard to control her power.

"Dear moth, please let me save Gurc and the others." She asked and the moth flew up out of her gown and landed on a beam in the ceiling. She felt herself feel with the rage she had felt the night Emmy was captured. She let out a scream of a banshee. The hunchback let go of her shoulder. She stood with wings spread, and began to cry out her song of death upon that man.

"Help me." The man called out to the hunchback, but the hunchback only stood there watching Rina as she carried out her punishment. The man felt his bones begin to bend his back became even worse than the hunchback. His arms were twisted and made unusable. He cried out in pain. "Save me." He called out to the hunchback once more. The hunchback stared at Rina's black and white wings and placed his hand gently on Rina's.

"_Eligon na shikan."_ He said to her and she stopped singing. Some how she knew what he told her. '_He is mine to take._' The hunchback took out a dagger and plunged it into the heart of the man. Rina quickly ran to Gurc, but he did not wake.

"How do I wake him?" She asked the hunchback.

"_Bri ock so milang._" He said pointing to the mirror on the shelf above. She grabbed the mirror and smashed it on the ground. Three colored clouds floated to each of the bodies.

"Gurc wake up please." She cried.

"Alright, I'm awake." He said placing a hand on her face. The moth quickly flew down and replaced itself back to where it belonged. The other two goblins woke from their slumber. "You were the one who attacked us." Gurc said looking at the hunchback.

"I am, and I must atone for my crimes against you and my own family. It gives me great joy to know that my sister still lives though. You must live on, Irina my queen." The hunchback bowed before Rina and plunged the dagger into his own heart. Rina felt tears running down to her chin and Gurc quickly comforted her.

He walked her out to the carriage letting her cry as much as she wanted against his chest. "My brave Rina, now knows her name. Your memories are slowly coming back to you, and I will be hear to help you through them." They traveled back to Leere Stein. He walked her up to their room. She had stopped crying by then. They both crawled into the bed. "So I not only married a siren, I married the Queen!" He chuckled.

"Lets go to sleep my large Goblin." She smiled and she closed her eyes. "I very tired I could sleep for the three of us."

"Goodnight." Gurc said about to close his own eyes when he realized what she had said. "Three of us?" Rina smiled with her eyes closed.

"Yes. You, me, and the little one. Goodnight."She whispered. Gurc kissed his wife's forehead and laughed with excitement.

"Goodnight my little Siren."

About nine months later while Rina was ready to give birth, Gurc helped her through the pain with magic, and a little baby boy goblin was born. "Ah, He will make a great King!" Rina was still in pain and Gurc realized she was not finished. Thirty minutes later a beautiful baby girl was born, and Rina's pain subsided. "This is very puzzling. Twins have never happened before in all of Goblin history."

Rina smiled at her two babies. "He is your heir and she is mine. Don't forget I am and always be a Queen."

"How could I forget." He kissed his wife and two children. The baby boy was gray skinned like his father with black hair of his mother. He had black wings like his mother. "I will name him Ravenwing." The baby girl had the hair of her father and skin like her mother.

"She will be named Alastrina." Rina said and gave Gurc a kiss.


End file.
